The invention relates to a connection assembly for conduits which are arranged coaxially inside one another to accommodate the supply flow and return flow of a cryogenic medium, with a first and a second coupling half which can be connected to one another in a sealed manner, whereby an inner conduit in each coupling half ends in a first conical sealing surface and an external conduit in each coupling half, which encompasses the inner conduit, ends in an additional conical sealing surface that is positioned outside the first conical sealing surface in the radial direction. Connection assemblies between the coaxial conduits for the supply flow and return flow of a cryogenic medium are needed in the medical sector in cryosurgery. A cryoapplicator is for example connected to a cryoinstrument through such a conduit, the important point thereof being that the connection be releasable. Cryosurgical instruments are utilized in the treatment of cancer as well as in general surgery, in gynecology, otorhinolaryngology, jaw surgery, orthopedics, in experimental medicine, veterinary medicine, in phytopathology and the like.
In known inventions of this type, a cryogenic medium is sealed by means of an intermediate layer such a copper for example. However, the disadvantage thereof is that such an intermediate layer may only be used a few times after which it needs to be replaced.
FR 2 466 697 A discloses a connection assembly that substantially avoids these drawbacks. However, it is often necessary to provide a separately established electrical connection between the cryoinstruments. This additional connection is complicated and makes it more difficult to handle the discrete parts. In other solutions such as those described in WO 99/47845 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,050 A, a potential electrical connection also needs to be established separately.
It is the object of the present invention to avoid these drawbacks and to provide, in addition to the connections of the conduits for the cryogenic medium, a simple possibility for an electrical connection.